In den Sammath Naur
by Aratlithiel1
Summary: Frodo claims the Ring


 **In den Sammath Naur** (In the Sammath Naur)

A/N – translation by Cuthalion (*http://www.cuthalionsbogen.de/*)

von Aratlithiel, übersetzt von _Cúthalion_

Er ging in seinen Tod. _Süße Erleichterung._ Er hatte sonst nichts mehr zu erwarten. Frodo schaute zurück, um einen letzten Blick auf seinen Freund zu werfen. Sam stand über Gollum, das Schwert direkt an der Kehle dieses Geschöpfes, die Augen in Flammen, die Muskeln angespannt vor Erwartung, Blut für eine gerechte Sache zu vergießen. Frodo wandte sich dem Pfad zu, der sich dem Ende seiner Fahrt entgegenschlängelte– und mehr als sicher auch dem Ende seines Lebens. Er schloss die Augen und brannte Sam's Anblick in seine Erinnerung; er betete, dies möge ihm die Stärke geben, das zu tun, was er tun musste. In seinem Herzen aber wusste er, es würde nicht ausreichen.

Seit er in dem Turm gelegen hatte, kalt und beraubt angesichts der Leere auf seiner Brust, war ihm klar, dass er seine Aufgabe hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, seit er _Sein _kühles Gewicht gespürt hatte, aus Sams Hand gerissen und in seine eigene zurückgekehrt, während das Echo seiner Anklagen noch immer in der dunklen Kammer widerhallte. Der Ring war nun mit seiner Seele verwachsen, und aus eigener Kraft konnte er sich nicht mehr von _Ihm _trennen. Die unaussprechlichen Qualen, die er unter den Händen der Orks erduldet hatten, waren nicht mehr als ein übler Preis, der gezahlt werden musste, damit sich der Ring einmal mehr um sein Herz wand und von seinem Hals herabhing. Die Last _Seiner_ unaufhörlichen Anziehungskraft, der Schrecken und die Schönheit des endlosen Liedes, das _Er_ sang, war eine unbeschreibliche, verzehrende Buße dafür, _Ihn_ auf seiner Haut zu spüren und den Klang _Seiner_ Melodie zu hören, die sein Blut durchströmte.

Alles was er war, hatte er an _Ihn_ verloren. Und obwohl er wusste, was er tun musste, und obwohl er mit seiner letzten Kraft und seinem letzten Atemzug alles versuchen würde, dass es geschah, flüsterte ihm sein Herz zu, dass _Er _bereits siegreich sei... dass er hier sterben würde mit _Seinem _Lied in den Ohren und _Seinem _Gelächter, das ihm den Geist zerrüttete.

Seine Füße hatten ihn zu dem dunklen Tor an der Seite des Berges getragen. Die Hitze und der Rauch drangen nach draußen, um ihn zu umhüllen und in seinen letzten Tanz mit diesem _Ding_ zu ziehen, das ihn durch Ewigkeiten voll Schmerz und Qual hierher geführt hatte. Er glitt in die Sammath Naur mit aufgerissenen Füßen und zitternden Beinen, hinein in die Umarmung von Qualm und Feuer - sein letztes Abbild dieser Welt, die er nun bald verließ. Sein Geist rang darum, sich an erfreulicheren Dingen festzuhalten... der Hügel, der Beutelsend unter seiner smaragdgrünen Decke barg... die majestätischen Mallorns von Lothlórien, die ihre Äste für alle Zeit gen Himmel streckten und ihre Schätze wohl bewahrten, während das lachende Plätschern des Nimrodel wie ein Wiegenlied erklang... die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die er einen nach dem anderen hinter sich zurückgelassen hatte, bis er allein seinem Schicksal gegenüberstand. Keines von all diesen Dingen konnte er erkennen. _Er_ hatte sie ihm schon vor langer Zeit entrissen. Und der kleine Trost, sie wiederzusehen, bevor er in das finstere Vergessen geschleudert wurde, das ihn hier erwartete, war sicherlich mehr, als er an diesem bösen Ort erwarten durfte, während er sein gleichzeitig gehasstes und geliebtes Kleinod fest mit der Hand umklammerte.

Scharlachrote Glut sprang aus dem Abgrund vor ihm auf und verwandelte den orangeroten Glanz der Kammer in einen makabren Tanz von Schatten und Feuer... Geister von geliebten und verlorenen Dingen, vereint zu einem obszönen Reigen vor der geschwärzten Wand und dem Vorhang aus Flammen. Seine Augen waren geblendet, sein Körper taub gegen die Hitze und den Rauch, die seine Haut liebkosten und seine Lungen in Brand setzten. Seine Ohren waren erfüllt von dem Fauchen und Brausen des Feuers unter ihm, das in den Gesang des Ringes mit einstimmte, den er in seiner Faust hielt; das Lied schrillte durch sein Fleisch und bohrte sich in sein wankendes Herz. Der Verlust seiner Sinne überraschte ihn nicht – schließlich hatte _Er _ihm auch schon alles andere genommen. Es durfte ihn nicht wundern, dass seine letzte Umarmung eine aus leeren Flammen sein würde, aus brennendem Eis... ein kaltes Feuer, das seine Seele gefrieren ließ, während es seinen Willen aufzehrte.

Hier, am Ort _Seiner_ Geburt, was das Böse eine spürbare Gegenwart_. Er_ griff nach ihm und schlang _Seine_ Arme um ihn in einer widerwärtigen Umarmung, die ihn zugleich tröstete und entsetzte. Er legte den Kopf an _Seine_ Brust und fühlte das Hämmern _Seines _tückischen Herzens, während _Seine_ Musik ihm in den Ohren sang, und er weinte angesichts der Freude und des Schreckens _Seiner _beruhigenden und entsetzlichen Stimme. Er pulsierte gemeinsam mit _Seinem_ Atem in seinen Lungen und tanzte zu _Seiner_ grausigen, wundersamen Melodie.

Ich hänge an Messer's Schneide, meine Hände sind aufgerissen und blutig. Halte ich mich fest und erdulde den Schmerz, oder lasse ich los und ertrage den Sturz?

Er öffnete seine Faust und starrte auf das kleine Band aus Gold, das erwartungsvoll in seiner Handfläche ruhte. Als seine Finger ihren Griff lockerten, entkam das Lied und flutete durch ihn hindurch, in ihn hinein, um ihn herum. _Sein _Ruf wirbelte hinter seinen Augen und schmeichelte heiße, gierige Atemstöße in sein Ohr. _Ihn begehrend. Nach ihm gelüstend._ Er schloss die Augen in Hingabe und Abwehr zugleich.

Die Flammen sprangen noch höher aus dem Abgrund zu seinen Füßen; sie wogten und brandeten, wie in furchtsamer Erwartung der Tat, die zu vollbringen er gekommen war. Er beobachtete gebannt, wie die Flamme hüpfend die schmale Form aus Gold in seiner Hand entlangtanzte, und die Hand zitterte vor Hass und Liebe, während er _Ihn_ der Glut entgegenstreckte, in der _Er_ geschaffen worden war.

_So nahe._ So nahe daran, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, so dicht davor, _Ihn_ aus seiner Hand gleiten und in die Endlosigkeit fallen zu lassen, in _Seine_ feurige Wiege, in _Seinen _Tod. Frodo fragte sich ob _Er_ wohl im Todeskampf aufschreien würde, während _Er_ versank und eins wurde mit den Flammen und dem geschmolzenen Fels _Seiner _Herkunft... ob er _Seinen_ Aufschrei wohl hören würde, während _Er_ verging.

_Er _rief nach ihm. _Er_ streckte eisige Finger nach ihm aus, die seine Seele versengten und sein Herz erstarren ließen. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Freude zogen eine brennende Spur über seine Wangen. Sein Arm versteifte sich und seine Hand bebte, während sie über dem flammenden Abgrund schwebte – feige Begierde, die mit erschöpfter Rechtschaffenheit rang.

_Er _hatte seine Seele gefangen genommen – er wusste es jetzt. Er musste _Ihn_ fallen lassen. Aber wenn er es tat, würde sein Geist – an _Ihn_ gebunden durch Jahre geduldigen Ertragens, durch Monate einer erschöpfenden Reise und durch mitleidlose Qualen – mit _Ihm _gemeinsam stürzen. Und er war zu ausgedörrt, um mit seinem schwächer werdenden Griff daran festzuhalten. Er würde leer zurückbleiben... seines Geistes beraubt, seines Herzens, seiner Seele.

_Sein _Gewicht tröstete ihn, und er sah und hörte nichts mehr außer der Schönheit und Boshaftigkeit des Dinges, das in seiner Handfläche lag. Er fühlte, wie er in _Sein_ schwarzes Zentrum gesogen wurde, und er wand sich voll Ekstase und Abscheu in _Seiner_ goldenen Umarmung.

Er spürte, wie sich der letzte Rest seines Willens sich kreischend und jammernd in seinen Geist krallte; er rang verzweifelt darum, sich zu behaupten und forderte ihn auf zu tun, wozu er hergekommen war... seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, seine Fahrt zu beenden. Er flehte ihn an, _Ihn _jetzt fortzuwerfen, bevor es zu spät war, und er schrie auf und weinte angesichts seiner Weigerung.

_Er_ zerrte ihn mit sich und befehligte seinen Körper im Kampf gegen den Überrest seines zersplitterten Willens_. Er_ zermahlte diesen Willen und zerrieb ihn zu Staub, der durch seine treulosen Finger rann wie Blut und der in eben jenem Feuer zerging, in dem _Er _geschmiedet worden war. Ganz schwach hörte er, wie die Stimme von jemandem nach ihm rief, den er zu kennen glaubte, ohne dass er sich wirklich erinnern konnte. Er war unter _Seinem_ erdrückenden Gewicht in sich selbst begraben, und er sah zu, wie sein Körper dem Befehl des Ringes gehorchte, während sein Geist gegen die erstickende Macht aufschrie, die _Ihn_ durchpulste. Er fühlte, wie der Rest seines Willens überwältigt und fehlgeleitet wurde, und er warf sich gegen die Begrenzungen seines Geistes, der einen jämmerlichen Tod starb zu Füßen dessen, der sein Quälgeist und sein Erlöser war. Seine Lungen saugten brennende Luft in sich hinein und seine Kehle zwang eine Stimme hervor, die nicht die seine war.

_„Ich bin gekommen."_ sagte er. _„Aber jetzt will ich das nicht mehr tun, weshalb ich gekommen bin. Ich will diese Tat nicht vollbringen. Der Ring gehört mir!" _Und er setzte _Ihn_ auf den Finger.

Ein zermalmendes Schweigen und ein betäubender Tumult. Seine Vision verfinsterte sich zu völliger Schwärze, und doch sah er ... _alles._

Er hörte ein scharfes Atemholen hinter sich, als Sam nach Luft rang, und er war die Luft und er war die Lunge, die sie einsog. Er war die Schmarre auf Sams Stirn, und er war der Schmerz, der davon ausstrahlte, und er war das Tröpfchen Blut, das sein schwitzendes Gesicht hinabrieselte, hinein in Sams Auge, das weit wurde in Schrecken, Entsetzen und Verzweiflung.

Er war der dunkle Traum, der den Reiter von Rohan bis in seinen Todeskampf hinein verfolgte, und er war die Träne, die aus seinem Auge rann, während er in den Häusern der Heilung lag, mit weißem Leinen verbunden.

Er war der Krieger aus Gondor, der am Schwarzen Tor mit zerschmettertem Körper unter einem Troll lag, und er war das schwarze Blut, das aus dem Troll auf das kleinere Geschöpf unter ihm herabsickerte und seine Haut verbrannte. Er war der verzweifelte Schrei, den der Krieger ausgestoßen hatte, bevor das Gewicht auf ihn herabstürzte, und er war der Wunsch nach kühlem Sonnenlicht, den der Krieger geflüstert hatte, bevor er fiel.

Er war das Wispern der Luft, die die Schwingen der Adler durchströmte und der qualvolle Schrei der Nazgul, der den Himmel zerriss.

Er war Celebrimbor, der die Schönheit von Annatar betrachtete, während er in der Schmiedekunst unterrichtet und angeleitet wurde. Er war das Feuer, in dem _Er_ geschaffen, und die Form, in die _Er_ gegossen wurde. Er war die Gewissheit des Verrats in Celebrimbors Herzen, als er den Ring am Finger dessen gewahrte, der sein Freund war und sein Feind zugleich.

Er war das blendende Sonnenlicht auf den weißen Gewändern, die den Zauberer bekleideten – _der Zauberer, am Leben!_ – und er war das schwarze Gestein und der feine Staub, auf dem er stand. Er sah die Wahrheit über seine Fahrt im Herzen des Zauberers und er war der Schmerz und der Verrat, der sein eigenes Herz durchbrandete, als die Treulosigkeit dieser Wahrheit seine Seele erschütterte. Er sah, wie die selbe Wahrheit im Herzen des Elbenherren widerhallte, und ihr Trug schnürte Frodos Geist ein und trat sein Herz mit Füßen.

_Sie wussten es._ Der Zauberer, die Weisen – sie alle. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er hier stehen würde, sein blutendes Herz in den Händen. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würde, hatten gewusst, dass er unter _Seinem_ Gewicht zusammenbrechen würde, während er seine Seele Stück für Stück an dieses üble Land verlor. Sie hatten gewusst, dass es unmöglich war, _Ihn_ fortzuwerfen, hier, am Ort seines bösen Ursprungs. Sie hatten es gewusst - und sie hatten ihn trotzdem losgeschickt. Sie hatten ihn seinem Ruin in diesem feurigen Abgrund entgegengesandt in der Gewissheit, dass das sein Ende sein würde.

Angesichts dieses Schocks , angesichts der Offenbarung dieses Verrates drehte sich alles um ihn, und er weinte Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung. _Ich bin das Opfer, das das Gute fordert, bevor es das Böse überwindet. Ich bin das Blut, das vergossen werden muss, bevor die Welt geheilt wird. Ich bin die Tränen, die geweint werden müssen, bevor die Freude in einer zerrissenen, zerbrochenen Welt wieder ihren Platz finden kann. Ich bin der Körper, der zerschmettert, und das Blut, das über diese üblen Lande ausgespien werden muss, um es mit flammendem Rot zu reinigen._

Er schrie auf angesichts dieser Hinterlist. _Ich hätte es trotzdem getan. Ich wäre gekommen. Ihr hättet nicht lügen müssen, ich hätte es versucht..._

Er verschloss seine Augen, seine Ohren und sein Herz gegen das Schweigen, gegen das Grollen, gegen das Feuer. Er verschloss sein Ich ganz und gar und ging der Flamme entgegen.

_Ein Zischen... und krallende Hände..._ und sein Körper antwortete, und sein Geist geriet ins Wanken. _„Wenn ich Ihn tragen und dir befehlen würde.."._ Lange weiße, suchende Hände umklammerten seine Kehle. _„... dich ins Feuer zu stürzen..." _Heißer, ranziger Atem jagte keuchend über sein Gesicht_. „...dann würdest du gehorchen..."_ Rasiermesserscharfe Zähne schnitten durch Knochen und Sehnen, und er fiel auf die Knie. Sein Triumphgesang überflutete seinen Geist und mischte sich mit den Schreien des Geschöpfes, das vor ihm seinen wahnwitzigen Tanz vollführte.

Aus der Tiefe kam sein letztes klagendes „Schatz", und er war dahin.

_Sein_ Siegeslied verwandelte sich in rasendes Wutgeschrei und mit seinem letzten Kreischen verfluchte _Er _ihn.

Stille.

Leere.

Er würde sterben, hier, in diesem Wirbelwind aus Feuer und Asche, und er fand den Gedanken erträglich, sogar angenehm. All dies war vorbei, und er konnte seine erschöpften Knochen niederlegen zum letzten Schlaf des Vergessens. _Süße Erleichterung._ Schließlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.

ENDE


End file.
